How Fast Things Change
by Namidagumu
Summary: The Kyuubi is giving Naruto trouble. He plans to get Naruto to mark Sakura as his mate even if he likes it or not. Lemon in later chapters. Bad summary! NaruXSaku
1. Prologue

How Fast Things Change

How Fast Things Change

A light wind blew threw Konoha; it was the winds of change. Something was going to happen, and most of the villagers could feel it. Many didn't notice or care where as a few went into their homes in fear of the unknown. There was one person who never even felt the wind of change and that person was the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. He currently was at the ramen shop, slouched over in a normal pair of clothes that didn't include bright orange, eating his heart out when a light breeze fluttered by, but he was too engrossed with his precious miso ramen to even notice. When he devoured ten bowls of ramen in thirty minutes, he decided it was enough. He laid down 2,800 yen (about 22 dollars) and left Ichiraku. His once flat stomach was enlarged making the young man appear pregnant "That was so good!" He said to himself as he started to make his way toward the forest in hopes of walking off the ten pounds of food he ate. Within a few short minutes Naruto stood at the start of the training ground forest.

With his hands in his pockets, a pose Sasuke would be proud of, he entered the training forest. Tall trees occupied most of the forest with a few bushes here and there, however the spring sun shinned through the leaves causing a greenish glow to be cast against the forest floor. Birds sang and flew above the treetops adding a more pleasant feel to the environment. All seemed calm and quiet, and Naruto let out a content sigh, however Naruto failed to notice a pair of dark eyes watching him as he made his way deeper into the forest.

Another sigh escaped Naruto's lips before he started to talk to himself, "I'm board. Why did I even come out here?" His blue eyes looked at his feet as he kicked a rock. _'I don't feel full any more; I should go back now. Plus, I'm kind a tired.' _Naruto thought as he pivoted on the balls of his feet. The blonde took a step before a deep voice rang out through his head.

**'No. Stay for awhile, Naruto.' **Naruto froze in mid step before turning sharply around, looking for the antagonist.

"Who's there?" Naruto called out in a deep commanding voice. The figure that happened to be following Naruto froze in his spot in his tree. The thought: Did he see me? flooded through the stalker's mind. The figure just sat there hoping he couldn't see him.

**'I'm here, kit.' **The voice rang out again.

_'Kyuubi? Is that you?'_

**'The one and only.'**

Over the last few years, the Kyuubi didn't really talk to Naruto unless he was in danger and had no choice but to speak to the hyper young man. So when the Kyuubi started to talk to him he had no idea of what to expect. Not to mention, the blonde was wary.

Naruto's eyes shifted around until he spotted a large bolder sitting under a tree that happened to be close to his left side. With slow movements he took a seat on the dirty, over sized rock.

_'What do you want, Kyuubi?!' _

_**'I want to help you in a goal that you have.' **_ The Kyuubi's voice was strangely sinister.

_'What? What goal?' _Naruto thought puzzled. What was that damn fox talking about? Or thinking…

_**'As of late, you have been thinking about a certain girl for awhile, am I right?'**_

A small 'shit' passed through Naruto's lips. How the hell did the damn fox know that he'd been thinking about his pink haired teammate more often? Damn demon.

_'Yeah, I have been thinking about Sakura as of recently, but she's is my friend so what of it?'_

A light chuckle came from the Kyuubi. _**'That she may, but you more than a simple friendship. You want her as your mate, your lover, your wife.'**_

Naruto just sat there as he processed the fox's words. Deep down he knew the fox's words were right, he has had a thing for Sakura for awhile but he would never act on it for he knew Sakura could never see him for who he really was, who lay behind the mask of stupidity.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said out loud to himself.

_**'Yes you do. You are now 18 and you want to settle down. I know, your instincts tell me so…'**_

What was he to say to that? The kitsune basically just told him that he knew his carrier better than he knew himself. Oh, how screwed Naruto felt.

The onlooker just sat in he's tree watching the scene unfold. _'Is that idiot talking to the Kyuubi? That might not be good if he is.' _The figure thought from the safety of the treetops.

_'Fine! I do like Sakura! I might even love her but she hates me. How could she ever love someone like me; I'm a monster thanks to you.' _Naruto confessed_. _

He was starting to hate this; telling the Kyuubi his feelings was not natural.

_**'And that's why I want to help you! Ha, ha, ha! Your too much, kit! So what if she doesn't love you, if you mark her as your mate, she will always be yours!' **_

Naruto had to ponder this idea. As much as he wanted Sakura, he loved her too much to do something so cruel.

_'I would never force Sakura into something like that! I couldn't! I would never!'_

_**'Well you don't have a choice, kit.' **_The Kyuubi responded in an eerie voice.

Before the blonde could respond, an intense pain erupted from his seal. It spread like a wild fire through his entire body. His whisker mark thickened, fangs grew in his mouth, his neat nails tuned to claws and his eyes became a demonic blood red. Naruto let lose a blood-curling scream as he fell to the forest floor. The pain was too unbearable for the young man, and he fell unconscious.

The figure looked down at Naruto with worry and horror; with a great leap he jump down from the treetop and grabbed the unconscious Naruto before running as fast as he could to Tsunade, the Hokage.

_**'Sorry kit, but I had to do it. I have been trapped too long and I need some entertainment. Don't worry; I'll make sure you have fun too.' **_The Kyuubi said to Naruto as he took rein of some of his emotions.

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know if you catch any grammatical errors!

A.N: Revised 10/12/08

- Nami


	2. Chapter 1

How Fast Things Change

**Chapter One **

With slow hazy movements, I opened my eyes. I could feel my blue eyes adjusting by dilating and contracting quickly as I tried to looked around the dark room or at least what I thought was a room. The only thing that was visible to me was the hard bed I happened to be laying on. I used my elbows to prop me up until I was in a sitting position. How the hell did I get here and what happened? With my head in my hands I tried to recall what last happened.

Okay, I was eating ramen; yeah I remember that, I went for a walk and… the Kyuubi! With a sudden jerk I lifted my head up as all my memories came swarming back. But that still didn't explain where or why I was here. A sigh escaped my lips as I got out of bed and started to feel the cold walls for a light switch. It took a few minutes of feeling along the walls before I finally came upon a light switch. By the feel of it, it was old and unused… just like the one in my apartment. I allowed a small sigh to pass from my chapped lips before flicking the switch. With a click, the lights flashed on. I was shocked to say the least. I, Naruto, was in a jail cell!

Why hadn't I felt the bars? I was standing right next to them. With a small turn of my body I stood in front of the cold unwelcoming bars.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out through the bars of my cell. My hands wrapping around the bars and squeezing until my knuckles were white.

"Please! I'm hungry!" I heard myself call out. Hopefully my kidnappers would buy that line and show themselves at my comment and give me a chance to escape. My stomach chose at that time to let lose a loud rumble. Well, I guess really _was_ hungry…

Suddenly I heard loud slam off in the distance, like a metal door slamming close. At that moment I wished I could see in the dark because even though my cell was lit up the rest was in complete darkness. Footsteps started to approach my cell and by the number of footsteps I could tell it was three people. Being a ninja helps out at times.

I stood in shock as Tsunade, Sasuke and Sakura walked up to my cell. Their forms we only illuminated slightly from the light in my cell making the whole situation seem so unreal. Were they the ones who put me in here?

From the look on Tsunade's face I could tell she was worried, Sasuke, well, he had his 'I'm–an-asshole-don't-talk-to-me' mask on but for some I could smell his concern, it smelt kind of like strawberries, and Sakura looked like she saw someone die.

But happened next scared me. When I looked into Sakura's green eyes I could feel my blood started to boil. A weird feeling blossomed in my stomach and I felt like I was floating on a red-hot cloud but when I smelt her sweet sent it pushed me over board. I could feel myself start to slowly change into my demonic self, however, I never got the chance because Tsunade spoke breaking my thoughts.

"Naruto, how are you felling?" Her voice was thick with worry.

"I'm fine, but why am I here?" I asked. I knew my voice sounded stranded but I didn't care, I needed answers and I needed them now.

Both the girls looked at Sasuke before Tsunade answered.

"Sasuke was following you into the forest because he sensed something different about you, and saw you fall unconscious and brought you to me." I could tell she wasn't telling me everything and that made my anger raise a level. And why the hell was Sasuke following me?! Damn teme! They seemed afraid and I could smell it. It smelt like cinnamon and I liked it.

"What are you not telling me? I can smell your fear." I asked, allowing my voice to turn cold.

Everyone's eye widened, except Sasuke's. Fear washed over me as I thought of all the things I might have done. What if I killed someone? And how the _hell _could I smell their fear? That's sure as hell is new.

"What did I do?" My voice was small and timid as I asked. I was afraid of the answer.

"You attacked us when we took you to the hospital, dobe." Sasuke answered in his monotone voice.

"W-wh-what?" I blurted out. How could I do that? How could I have let Kyuubi take over and attack my friends? I know a look of pain was clearly etched on my face at the moment but I could care less. I knew my mask of happiness was broken for the moment and I could not fix it.

"What's wrong, Naruto? What happened to you in the forest?" Sakura asked in her innocent voice. Over the years she has grown in to a beauty beyond compare. She truly is a flower. Her obsession Sasuke died down quite a bit and she became less, how should I put this, loud. However she is still can be as scary as always if you happen to piss her off and boy, does she hit hard.

A wave of pleasure washed over me as I looked directly into her deep green eyes. I quickly looked away.

_**'If you want her, then take her. Take her before someone else does! What if Sasuke takes her? What then? Well kit? TAKE HER AS YOUR MATE NOW!'**_

My anger started to raise at the thought of my rival, my best friend, taking the one good thing in my life. I grabbed my head in hopes of stopping the anger, the hate but it only seemed to help it grow. I could feel myself start to turn into my demon self but I didn't care. My anger was too great.

My claws and fangs grew while my whiskers enlarged. I looked at Sasuke with my red eyes and growled a deep growl at him. I felt my feeling melt into animalist ones that words cannot describe. At that moment I wanted to mane him very slowly. The thought of Sasuke on the ground bleeding made an evil smile to spread over my face. I could feel my newly acquired fangs popping out and it gave me a powerful joy.

"_I'll have pleasure killing you, Sasuke."_

My voice was deep and husky. The smell of fear was rolling off him in waves. That sweet sent only fed my anger.

"Naruto! Control yourself! Sasuke is not your enemy!" I heard Sakura heavenly voice said which was followed by Tsunade's own voice

"NARUTO! Stop this right now! As Hokage I command you to stop!"

At first, I didn't seem to hear or process what they said; only after a few seconds did it start to sink in. They were right, I had to stop this madness before something happened that I would regret. Besides, Sasuke is my friend, not my enemy. This anger was not mine, it's the Kyuubi's and I would refuse to give in to that monster.

Slowly I started to change back. Tsunade looked pleased while Sasuke and Sakura both looked confused. How could I want to kill my friends; the only ones I have? I stood up and walked to the farthest corner and sat down. I hugged my legs and put my head down trying to escape any way I could. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered, letting a few tears fall from my eyes. "I truly am a monster…"

My thoughts were interrupted when the Hokage spoke, "Naruto, your not a monster, the thing inside of you is so don't start putting the blame on your self. You have a god-damned demon inside of you for Christ's sake! Now, do have any idea why the Kyuubi is coming out? Is the seal braking?"

What should I tell her? Should I say the Kyuubi wants me to mate with Sakura? That he wants some form if entertainment or that he has a master plan forming in his demonic mind? I decided it would be better if I told Tsunade; she would know what to do. But at the moment I really didn't want to.

"Yes, I do know but I don't want to talk about it now. Please don't make me." I knew I sounded pathetic, but I didn't care; I just wanted to lay down in a ball and go to sleep and forget all of this.

"Hn; pathetic." I heard Sasuke say as he started to leave. Screw that bastard! I don't need him!

Now it was just the Hokage and the love of my life.

Why was this happening now? My life was finally getting better! People didn't spit at me or try to beat me up; I was about to get my first ANBU mission and I _FINALLY _acquired a better apartment! Damn fox!

"Open the door Tsunade-sama." I heard Sakura tell Tsunade from the space between my legs. I never realized how hard it was to hear with your head between your legs. Wow, that sounded wrong. Anyway…

There's no way that Tsunade would listen to anyone who bossed her around, she would rather beat him or her up rather than listening to them so I was surprised when I heard the cell door open with a loud crash. So the old hag listened to Sakura, huh? That's a first.

It seemed like my body was glued in place while Sakura started to approach me. I could feel her body heat radiate into my cold body as she took a seat next to me. My blood started to boil right away. I had to get away from her before I did something I would regret.

"Please get away from me." I whispered while trying to scoot away.

"No! I'm not going to leave you alone. I know you can control the Kyuubi if you try." She told me as she took me into her warm embrace. Her body was so warm; so safe. I just wanted to stay like that forever.

"I won't leave you to this fate. We will be here for you, all of us. We're a team, remember? Team members don't leave other team members behind." She told whispered in my ear. The way her breath tickled my ear, it made my blood start to boil like it never had so far. I had to get her away from me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I pushed her away. A look of shock crossed her beautiful face. "Leave me alone! I don't want to see your face!" I hated to yell at her like that but I had to protect her. Tears started to form in her lovely green eyes. Oh how I hate when she cries and I was the cause of it! All she wanted to do was help me and I pushed her away. Sakura stood up with such grace, looked at me and walked out without saying a single word to Tsunade or me. Guilt flooded my body as I watched her leave.

Tsunade took small steps as she approached me. She sat down on the bed and said, "It's Sakura, huh? The Kyuubi wants you to take a mate or something of that nature; am I right?" For once her voice was not harsh but soft and kind; I couldn't help but tell her everything. I told her how I have loved Sakura since I could remember, and what the Kyuubi said and how he wants me to take her as my mate if I like it or not. I told her every last detail. It felt good to tell someone my problems.

When I finished I waited to see what she would say or do.

After five minutes of a pregnant silence she finally spoke, "Naruto, you're a good person and I'm sorry you house a demon in your body, but as Hokage, I can't allow this village to be in danger. I won't keep you here but when you're in the village I want you to stay away from Sakura and I want someone to be with you at all times, I don't care who though, until we can figure a way to help you, understand?"

How could she trust me so much? What if I lose control and kill everyone in the village? I can't let that happen! I'm a monster! Don't trust me! I wanted to yell those words at her so she could understand but it seemed like my throat wasn't working. Maybe if I leave the village, I might find someone who could help me, plus no one will know I'm gone. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

"I understand, Hokage-sama." I replied in a strand voice.

"Good! Let's get you home, shall we?" She said while smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Nami


	3. Chapter 2

How Fast Things Change

**Chapter Two**

It was late when I arrived home, probably close to midnight. Oh how I missed my messy apartment! This might be the last time I ever see it again. What a depressing thought. I quickly locked my door, closed all the curtains, and went to take a nice hot shower. The water seemed to wash away all my aches and pains that developed in the last 24 hours. It was a wonderful shower. The best in my life.

I got dressed in the only thing clean; a pair of black sweats, dried my hair and started to pack. It wasn't much; only things that meant a lot to me like the picture of my team and some other valuables. I never had many things in my life and the stuff I did have was important or helpful to me.

I was almost done when a loud knock came from my front door, however I ignored it; who ever it was would go away. Besides I had to finish and leave before morning.

_Knock_

Still packing.

_**KNOCK**_

I can't hear you!

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**_

That's it! I stormed to the door ready to yell at who ever the antagonist was, however when I flung the door open I was surprised at whom I saw. My friend, my rival, Sasuke. My eyes went big with shock as I pointed a finger at him like he was a dead person. He did after all leave me in the cell and called me pathetic.

"Well, are you going to let me in or not, dobe?" Yup, it was Sasuke alright.

I lowered my finger. "I'm busy right now. Come back later, teme." My voice was calm and normal which surprised me.

"No."

No? Who does he think he is, a damn god?

_**'He thinks he is better than you. You are under him, a mere pest. Or so he thinks. Show him who is boss, kit. Show him how strong you are!' **_

I just ignored the Kyuubi, which was pretty hard to do.

"I'm in no mood to deal with you Sasuke, so please leave me alone." He looked a little surprised that I, Naruto, the loud mouth blond, actually used his name and the word 'please' in the same sentence. After a few minutes of what looked like an internal battle he responded, "I'm not leaving." With a shove, he made his way into my small apartment. A long sigh fell through my lips as I followed Sasuke in. Sasuke and bastard seemed to go so well together.

When he spotted all my stuff in a bag, he asked me in a confused tone, "Are you leave?"

I answered with a nod. I didn't care if he knew; he left once so why can't I?

"Good. Finish packing."

Wait. Did I hear right? Did Sasuke tell me to finish packing?

_**'He wants you gone, kid.'**_

_'SHUT UP!'_

I was royally confused but did as told seeing as I was going to do it if he said so or not. By the time I finished I had four big bags full of clothes and a few objects that didn't include my toiletries. With two bags each, he led me out of my cold, dark apartment. I had to pause at the door way and look back as a final farewell. I moved in only a year ago but it felt like forever. God, I was going to miss the place even if it was a piece of shit.

He led me away from my apartment into the city. I would have asked where he was taking me, but I was afraid of the answer he might give. After all, you can never know what's going on in the mind of an Uchiha. What if he was taking me to the village so people could laugh at me? No, he wouldn't do that would he? We're friends, right?

My thoughts were cut off when Sasuke announced we arrived. I looked up from the ground to find we were in front of a large house. The placed looked warm and pleasurable, like a family home on Christmas. There was no way this beautiful house belonged to the cold, evil (sometimes evil) Uchiha Sasuke! No possible way!

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" He said from the opened door.

"Is this _your_ house?" I had to make sure.

"Yes dobe, this is my house." He said while sighing. What did I have to lose from entering a happy home that belonged to a cold person? Nothing! I ran into the house with a smile on my face at the thought of Sasuke holding a teddy bear while sleeping.

"What's so funny, usuratonkachi?" He asked in his board tone as he set my things door on the kitchen table.

"Oh nothing…" I said as I tried to suppress a laugh at the image of Sasuke dancing around and singing to a kiddy song.

"Hn. If you go down that hallway,"- he pointed to a hallway to my right- "the first door to the left is your room." He said in a boring tone.

Did he say room? Who is this person? The real Sasuke would never let have a room in his house especially when I wanted to kill him when I turned into a demon. Yup, It defiantly had to be a clone.

"Why are you letting me stay here?" I had to know why.

"Because then I could keep an eye on you, plus you can't be alone. Tsunade's orders."

That jerk just wanted to make sure I didn't go crazy?! And here I almost thought he cared but he is just following orders! Stupid teme! I can't believe I was starting to think there was a good side to him.

"Well I don't care if its orders, I don't want to live with someone who doesn't care if I die or not." I yelled, "Although no one does care anyway." I added under my breath. I heard Sasuke let out a long sigh.

"Listen dobe, I want to make sure you don't hurt yourself and if you stay here it will be easier for me. If you leave, then whom will I mess with?" He mumbled with his arms folded over his chest. His dark eyes were looking at a nearby window as he spoke.

That had to be the longest sentence he ever said to me. So does care for me! Well it makes sense because ever since he killed Itachi he has opened up and we have become close. It also helps that I have matured GREATLY over the last couple years. Good thing I have at least one friend I can count on.

"Really? Thanks Sasuke!" I said while giving him my 100-watt smile.

"Hn. Whatever." A small blush appeared on his pale skin.

"Well I'm going to unpack and get some sleep." I reported as I gathered my bags and headed to my new room. I didn't hear Sasuke following me so I just went straight in. It was a fairly large room; two of my rooms could fit easily in this one. It wasn't anything special but the fact that there were new sheets on the bed and a cool towel folded in the shape of a monkey made it better than any hotel sweet. Damn teme, going through all this trouble for me. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face as I set my bags down.

It took only a few minutes to unload all my things and by that time I was dead tired. I slowly got under the clean, crisp sheets that Sasuke laid out for me and curled into a ball. On my way to dream land I heard Sasuke's voice from the doorway. "Goodnight dobe."

I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face as the door clicked closed. Maybe I can overcome the Kyuubi's desires with the help of my friends and return to my life again, just maybe…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Nami


End file.
